


For Tommy? For Tommy

by softnotlizzie



Series: Wilbur's Interludes [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Ghosting (Mother Mother), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnotlizzie/pseuds/softnotlizzie
Summary: I wrote a songfic, bc why not, based off of Ghosting by Mother Mother.Basically, Ghostbur as he comes to the realization that Wilbur needs to come back, and soon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, all of these are technically w/ ghostbur
Series: Wilbur's Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	For Tommy? For Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun bc i fuckin love this song. Obviously Ghostbur asked to bring Wil back way before the point in the story, but you know, cinematic appeal and all that. Either way, I hope it's nice to read. You should really check out the song, I feel like it fits pretty well with Ghostbur's constant dilemmas lol. lemme know ur thoughts, loves!! <333

I’ve been ghosting. 

People treated Ghostbur as if he was useless. As if he was comedic relief. Relief in general. People treated Ghostbur like nothing that happened in his admittedly amnesiac brain mattered. Nothing stayed, anyway. So, no one payed attention. Why should they?

I’ve been ghosting along. 

He went with it. Things were much easier that way. Be there while your little brother fights for his life and pretend not to be devastated when it all slips away by the next sunrise. Laugh along with the rest of them and make sure they can’t see how you’re wracking your brain for any hope of a memory. And sliver of understanding. Before you can’t even remember why you were frustrated.

When you’re tossing…when you turn in your sleep.

Ghostbur knew that Tommy didn’t want him looking after him, despite the fact that Tommy desperately needed it. He was there when Tommy was exiled. And then he wasn’t. (Ghostbur didn’t remember why he’d left. He remembered telling Techno, but whenever he tried to focus on the words that he had said, he seemed to lose a little bit more of the memory surrounding that instance. He stopped trying.) He visited Tommy when Techno took him in. When Techno pretended to be annoyed. Ghostbur was watching from a nearby hill when Tommy and Tubbo were screaming at each other, the destroyed remains of the flooded Community House and warriors of the entire server surrounding them. Ghostbur could not remember what they said to each other. For once, he did not want to remember. He caught flashes here and there of that precious disk, passed from hand to hand, and…why wasn’t Tommy fighting?

Techno told Ghostbur to go far away the day after that. Ghostbur did. He returned to total destruction, all of his belongings burned or evaporated, Friend nowhere to be seen. Apparently, Ghostbur had yelled at Philza that day. His memory of that time got foggier every day. He let it slip away.

Ghostbur was watching from the sidelines in the days and weeks that followed. How Tommy fought, how he protected, how he lost. Ghostbur watched them follow Dream into a cave and then he watched them return home. He didn’t know what had saved them. He didn’t care to investigate. They were safe. The boys were safe.

Right?

It’s because I’m ghosting your dreams.

Ghostbur did not leave Tommy even then. He stayed. Sometimes, he slept in Tommy’s house, on the floor, just to prove that Tommy would be there when he woke up. Sometimes he woke up in the ice on Snowchester’s ground, but did not recall how he’d gotten there. Tommy was fine. Probably. He paid Ghostbur no attention. He didn’t need him.

Ghostbur stayed anyway.

And this is why I have decided…

He stayed. 

To pull these old, white sheets from my head.

Should he?

I’ll leave them folded neat and tidy.

Maybe he was okay now.

So that you’ll know I’m out of hiding. 

So Ghostbur left. Finally.

He remembered everything from then on. Nothing bad happened. So, nothing was forgotten. Ghostbur enjoyed himself, for the first time in a long time, frolicking around like a child on a corner of the server that had never before been disturbed. Nothing went wrong. Nothing went wrong. Nothing went wrong.

I’ve been ghosting. I’ve been ghosting alone. Ghost in the world.

It didn’t stay that way. The nights got hard. Colder than usual, even when he camped in the desert with a campfire set up. Ghosting was not a process best done alone.

Ghost with no home.

He wanted to go home. But did he have one? Tommy was home. Safe. Tubbo had built a home up from the ground, and begun providing unquestioned shelter to any who asked, in true Tubbo fashion. Fundy had several homes. Eret lived in a castle. Philza and Techno and even Ranboo lived peacefully off in the arctic. Where was Ghostbur supposed to go? Where was he even welcome?

Would he remember this entire thought process tomorrow?

Better yet, had he had this same dilemma last night and forgotten it, just for those questions to surface again?

How many nights had Ghostbur spent suffering in silence, yearning only for a place to be safe?

Why couldn’t Ghostbur just be really, truly dead?

And this is why I have decided…

But. He’d already left. He’d already promised. Tommy was happier now, surely. What sixteen-year-old wanted the ghost of their dead, tyrant brother constantly hanging around, only reminding him day after day? Ghostbur had done the right thing.

To leave your house and home un-haunted.

The right thing. Tommy was happier now. Ghostbur wanted to be dead for real.

You don’t need poltergeists for sidekicks.

Tommy didn’t need him now. Tommy hadn’t needed him ever. When Tommy relied on him, all he could do was disappoint the younger boy. He had Tubbo. He had Sam, and Puffy, and Eret, and Phil to look after him. He didn’t need W…

Ghostbur. He didn’t need Ghostbur. 

You don’t need treats, and you don’t need tricks.

Ghostbur didn’t want to forget this time. He picked up his things. It must’ve been two in the morning. It didn’t matter. He had to go back. Ghostbur had to fix it. He knew how to fix it. Finally. Finally. 

Hey…

Would it be so bad if I stayed?

Was he really going to do this? Tommy needed it. But could he even make himself take that leap? He had no choice. For Tommy? For Tommy. 

I’m just a ghost out of his grave. 

No one needed a ghost. No one wanted a ghost. He needed to be dead or alive. No in between. 

Ghostbur made it back to where L’Manburg had once been by dawn. Tommy wasn’t awake. Nobody was. Ghostbur didn’t have time to wait. He was so obviously distressed, and he was terrified he’d forget why he was there before he got the chance to explain…

I’ll be kind and I’ll be sweet…if you stop staring straight through me…

Tommy wasn’t in his house. Ghostbur would check Snowchester next. No need to get further worked up. He’d find them. They were safe. Of course, they were safe. Both of them.

Ghostbur would be able to do it. He’d make it. He’d made it happen. For Tommy? For Tommy.

You don’t need treats.

Snowchester was empty, too, and Ghostbur’s nonexistent pace picked up. His scalp grew itchy in panic, and he laced his sharp fingers through it anxiously. It was a stupid slip of his feet that let him discover the tunnel bore into the ground. He began following it without a hint of hesitation. The edges of his memory were already blurring. He was losing time.

You don’t need tricks.

When he surfaced, he saw no one, but he could hear them. Screams. Shouting. Ghostbur couldn’t tell if it was excitement or fear. He followed the noise.

Ghostbur came face to face with a crate the size of the moon. He stood there on the edge, completely dumbfounded. What did this? Ghostbur had left them here because they were supposed to be safe there. Tommy didn’t need him anymore. Why wasn’t he safe.

“Ghostbur!” Tubbo’s cheerful voice drew his attention to the right. Stood there on a platform was Tubbo himself, with an excited Tommy close by his side. Like always. Ghostbur’s breathing calmed, just slightly. “You’re here! We haven’t seen you in forever.” 

Tubbo beckoned for Ghostbur to join him. But he stood frozen, unable to move his legs. Tommy caught on before Tubbo did, and began closing the distance between them. Tubbo trailed along behind, concern slowly taking over the joy in his features.

“Is something wrong, Big Man?” Tommy asked once he was close enough for Ghostbur to hear without having to raise his voice any more than normal. “You okay?”

For Tommy? For Tommy.

And you don’t need me. 

“Tommy, we need to bring Wilbur back to life.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really do just post fics with no schedule huh. I just be like "song lyrics go brrr" and that's it. whatever


End file.
